Bloodfang
by Frostheart
Summary: Bloodpaw hates everyone and everyone hates Bloodpaw except for Waterpaw. A prophacy hangs over them and a great doom is predicted for the forest. Rated for mild volence


A little coal black cat with a gold tail, red eyes, and a red star on his forehead let out another high-pitched mew.

"Stormnight don't touch it," a dark tabby hissed

"Foxden gave it to me I must accept it as Nightclan wants" he protested

"Nightclan did not send it," a small white cat hissed

"We will take it in, Frostfire will feed it" Stormnight insisted

"But Stormnight" Frostfire started

"It is from Demonclan and it is a Demonspirit!" a black battle marked tom screeched

And then the clearing fell silent.

* * *

The frost will try to save the storm, death will come no matter what, and then the cougar will rule, the earth will wilt, the sand will turn to mud, the ice will melt, the rock will break… unless the blood comes to rule.

* * *

Bloodkit opened his mouth wide in a yawn 

"Bloodkit come over here and play" a tiny white kit mewed

"No Lightningkit" he hissed

"Why aren't you ever nice?" Lightningkit wailed

"Because" Bloodkit mewed not even trying to defend himself to Lightningkits accusation

"Bloodkit, Waterkit, Lightningkit, your becoming apprentices tonight" their mother Frostfire mewed

"Yes finally!" Waterkit yowled joyfully

"All cats loyal to the Sandstorm come to the Marked Rock for a clan meeting"

The kits jumped up from where they sat and went up to the Marked Rock.

"Kit's come forward" Stormnight mewed "until this cat has earned his warrior name he shall be know as Lightningpaw, Darkcloud you are ready for a new apprentice, Lightningpaw shall be your apprentice. Until this cat has earned her warrior name she shall be know as Waterpaw, Icycrystal you are ready for an apprentice, so Waterpaw shall be your apprentice, I trust you will teach her everything you know. Until this cat has earned his warrior name he shall be know as Bloodpaw Shadowflame you have had suffering with a warrior's spirit, so you are ready for an apprentice, Bloodpaw shall be your apprentice."

* * *

"Yes, I'm an apprentice at last!" Waterpaw thought as she walked over to Icycrystal, 

"Good job! Now you have to stay up all night and sit with your Nightclan cat," Icycrystal mewed happily

"Okay" Waterpaw mewed taking up her position at the base of the Scared Rock while the rest of the cats filled the dens.

Long after that, three cats appeared and came to join each of them. A gray-blue she-cat joined her, a white cat with gold paws and a long scar running down his side joined Lightningpaw, and a male dark tabby with a red right front paw, and a red star on his forehead joined Bloodpaw.

The gray-blue cat smiled at her.

"Greetings I am Soaringwave. And I have much to tell you but only a part can be told. When you are a warrior your life will be hard but you must believe in yourself, and what your heart tells you to do." She mewed

"What do you mean?" Waterpaw asked

"There is no time to tell;" Soaringwave faded away until her voice was a whisper "We will meet again when the stars sing clear…"

"WAIT, Wait…" Waterpaw mewed sadly. The night had been to short. They would meet again. Soaringwave had said so. But when would the stars sing clear?

* * *

Bloodpaw turned around and followed Waterpaw, Shadowflame, and Icycrystal over to the rock tunnel 

"Where are we going to go first?" Waterpaw mewed

"To the FlareRocks" Shadowflame mewed

"That's the place that Flarenight died" Bloodpaw mewed

"Yes, it is how did you know?" Icycrystal asked

"Easy" Bloodpaw replied

"Is that the rock where Flarenight died?" Waterpaw mewed

"Yes it is" Icycrystal mewed "lets go to the Suntree"

"Oh that is sad how did he die?" Waterpaw mewed

"The deputy of Iceclan, Tornclaw killed him. With the help of a Demonspirit" Shadowflame mewed

"What does a Demonspirit look like?" Waterpaw asked

"I shouldn't tell you" Shadowflame mewed

"But what if I meet one" Waterpaw persuaded

"Oh fine, they are any color, their front right paw is red, and if it's a powerful one then it had a red star on its forehead"

"Bloodpaw is anything the matter," Icycrystal asked

Bloodpaw had stopped walking and had sat down

"No I'm fine but why don't we go to Goldenplains?" He mewed

"Goldenplains, where's that?" Icycrystal twitched her ears uncertainly

"Sorry the… field by the waterfall" Bloodpaw mewed

"Oh you mean, Place-Leaves-Fall?" Icycrystal mewed "Let's go there then"

They turned south and went to Place-Leaves-Fall. By the time they reached Place-Leaves-Fall it was night.

"It's beautiful" Waterpaw mewed

"But in the morning, it's covered in blood, and it will be until the Demonspirit comes" Shadowflame mewed

"O that's nice, we also need to know that the land over there is Demonclans Blood land" Bloodpaw mewed

"How do you know that?" Shadowflame asked

But Bloodpaw was already walking away "Come on lets go"

"Wait up" Waterpaw mewed and ran to catch up with him

"Where did he learn that I wonder" Shadowflame trailed off uncertainty

"Who knows" Icycrystal replied, "Perhaps when he was brought to the clan he already knew all this"

"Yes and perhaps he is a Demonspirit from Demonclan like Blacknight said."

* * *

"So where did you go to today?" Lightningpaw mewed  
"We went everywhere except we didn't go to Metaldumpplace or to MonsterPath." Waterpaw mewed

"We went everywhere" Lightningpaw mewed "Darkcloud is a good mentor how are yours"

"Icycrystal is awesome" Waterpaw mewed "So is Shadowflame"

"Go away I'm trying to sit in peace," Bloodpaw mewed lazily

"Stop telling me to do things because, I'm not going to!" Lightningpaw snarled

"Lightningpaw, Bloodpaw stop it" Waterpaw spat

"No!" Lightningpaw hesitated "Fine" With that he turned around and stalked into the den

"Bloodpaw don't make a fight" Waterpaw mewed

"I'm not" Bloodpaw mewed "And anyway I can hear the other cats calling you"

He turned and ran over to the rock tunnel, then paused and mewed something to Shadowfur

"Wait, Bloodpaw" Waterpaw mewed

But the rock tunnel had already swallowed him up from her sight.

* * *

Bloodpaw ran over to the Demonclan border and sat, he was at peace here. Suddenly a great dark tabby with a red right front paw, and a red star on his forehead ran lightly down to the ground walking on the air. Bloodpaw recognized him as Tigerstar, from when he became an apprentice.

"Bloodpaw, listen I will tell you the next part of the prophecy now. the earth will wilt, the sand will turn to mud, the ice will melt, and the rock will break… unless the blood comes to rule." Tigerstar mewed

"What does that have to do with me?" Bloodpaw hissed

"It will be shown but not today" Tigerstar mewed

"When?" Bloodpaw mewed.

"Do not be weak; take power into your own paws. Share it with no one" Tigerstar mewed, then looked up as if he had herd someone calling him "Demonclan calls me, I will see you again"

Then he jumped up and climbed through the air until the clouds hid him from Bloodpaws view.

* * *

"Where is Bloodpaw, Waterpaw?" Shadowflame mewed "I told him I'd take him out hunting today" 

"I don't now, he didn't sleep in the apprentices den last night" Waterpaw mewed

"Great, he probably decided I was to slow and went out himself" Shadowflame sighed, "Nightclan teach that cat to do what his mentor tells him"

Shadowflame turned and walked out of the stone tunnel

"I wonder where he went now" Icycrystal murmured "Shadowflame has a tough lot on his paws"

"Yes he does" Waterpaw agreed

"Well we are going to go to the MonsterPath today, with Spottedleaf, and Bïrd of many waters." Icycrystal mewed

"Okay let's go then" Waterpaw nodded

Soon they were there at the edge of the MonsterPath

"Wow this is neat, are those monsters?" Waterpaw asked, looking at a shiny thing hurtling towards them on the path. No wonder they where called monsters. She turned and stared frozen with shock. Before Icycrystal had a chance to run a monster hurled off of the path and slammed into her.

"ICYCRYSTAL!" Spottedleaf yowled

The monster swerved again hitting Bïrd and Spottedleaf flinging them into the bushes. Waterpaw turned and ran but she wasn't quick enough, the monster slammed into her and everything went black.

* * *

"Come on lets get home" Bloodpaw mewed "We have enough prey to feed all of Nightclan!" 

"Okay then you can eat and sleep you did well today." Shadowflame praised him

"Thanks" Bloodpaw mewed "Race you there!"

"Wait for me" Shadowflame yowled

They ran the rest of the way to camp and Bloodpaw out ran Shadowflame.

"Good job" Shadowflame yawned "I'm going to sleep"

"Good night" Bloodpaw panted

Bloodpaw went and picked a thrush to eat, then sat down by the dead tree stump. Shadowflame was a good mentor, one of the only cats he liked as a friend. He finished the thrush with one last bite and then curled up in his bed of moss and went to sleep.

Nobody noticed that Icycrystals patrol hadn't got back, until the next day… until to late.

* * *

As Waterpaw regained conciseness she felt an unbearable pain in her body, hard rock underneath her, and the stink of the MonsterPath in her nose. Then she remembered the horror that had been just last night. She turned and saw Icycrystal laying on her side on the side of the path her legs spayed out in an awkward position, Bïrd and Spottedleaf were laying in the bushes a couple tail lengths away, 

"Icycrystal? Bïrd? Spottedleaf? Are, are you alive?" her voice rasped and her throat hurt from the effort

"Wha?" Bïrd asked raising his head

A groan came from Spottedleaf then she slowly raised herself to her paws, and collapsed

"Usually I would say that I feel like I've been fighting monsters on the MonsterPath" Spottedleaf groaned "But I don't just feel like it, I have"

"Is Icycrystal alive?" Waterpaw asked

Spottedleaf dragged herself over to Icycrystal and sniffed her

"I don't know" Spottedleaf mewed dejectedly

A rustling in the bushes distracted her

"Bloodpaw wait" A voice yowled

Bloodpaw burst out of the bushes, Shadowflame right behind him, concern in their eyes

"Can you walk" Shadowflame asked them

"I can" Spottedleaf mewed

"I can also" Bïrd mewed though clenched teeth

Bloodpaw nodded. He ran over to Icycrystal and dragged her over to the side of the path.

"She's dead" Bloodpaw mewed to Shadowflame

"Twolegs" Shadowflame mewed sadly

Bloodpaw nodded and ran over to Waterpaw. He dragged her over the side of the path. But of course Waterpaw didn't know any of this; she had blacked out

* * *

Bloodpaw stared anxiously at the cats they pulled from the MonsterPath. Waterpaw, Bïrd, Icycrystal and Spottedleaf. 

"Will they live?" Fireheart asked

"I will" Spottedleaf mewed to her mate

"Good, I can't lose you" Fireheart licked the top of her head and purred

"She can sleep in the warriors den tonight" Mintring mewed "so can Bïrd. Oh and Waterpaw can sleep in the apprentices den tonight"

Bloodpaw backed out of the den to see Stormnight with his head bent in sorrow sitting beside Icycrystal.

Then he looked up "Tomorrow I will give Waterpaw a new mentor"

Bloodpaw turned and he ran all the way to the Demonclans Blood border.

"Greetings Bloodpaw you're finally here" Tigerstar mewed "You were just about late"

"Tigerstar what am I late for?" Bloodpaw asked

"Come with me" Tigerstar growled, "I will show you the path you must take to meet us"

"Us?" Bloodpaw asked

Tigerstar didn't answer instead he turned around and walked into the forest. Bloodpaw sighed but got up and followed him into a place called Demonclans Blood land.

"Wow this is neat" Bloodpaw mewed looking at the leafless gray trees. They looked like demons themselves. Then the trees stopped and there was water.

"Demon spirits" A mew came from the water "Sagenight wishes to call this water area her own, may we set our bounders here?"

Tigerstar turned around a looked at them for a moment; it was a patrol of three warriors and one apprentice, Bloodpaw recognized the warriors as Riverthorn, Peppersoot and Jadeslate but he didn't know the apprentice.

"Why? You have lots of territory," Tigerstar hissed

"No, the Nofurs have taken over some of the territory with there boats and they float in the water scaring away the fish" the apprentice spook up, clearly embarrassed to have to plead another clan for more territory.

Tigerstar growled his eyes scanning the area. "You may have it for a moon than we will put more conditions on this place"

Bloodpaw growled sensing tension in the air.

"Thank you." Jadeslate mewed

Tigerstar said nothing, but swung around into the trees. Bloodpaw turned and followed him into the shadows.

* * *


End file.
